TDI My Way Oneshot: Showers Can Be Quite Enjoyable
by 10 Tailed Ookami
Summary: A Oneshot to my TDI My Way story that takes place the same morning, but shortly before, the Brunch of Disgustingness. Gwen and Kevin take an "enjoyable" shower together. Contains what I believe would be considered a "Lime". Rated M


**A/N: Over 1,000 views on TDI My Way! Thanks you guys! Anyways, this is my first time writing something like this, so if it sucks, I apologize. If you like it, awesome! Either way, R&amp;R, let me know what you think. I don't really plan to right stuff like this often, it just kinda hit me after I wrote that bit of flirtatious dialogue about showering between Gwen and Kevin in chapter 13. So, I went with it, and quickly decided it shouldn't be used to start off the next chapter. I don't want to make that fic M rated if I can help it. **

**So without further delay, enjoy a delicious Lime. I'm pretty sure it's a Lime. [shrugs]**

**Note: Takes place the morning about an hour or two before the Brunch of Disgustingness.**

* * *

**Showers Can Be Quite. . . **_**Enjoyable **_**(Oneshot)**

(Kevin's POV. No camera.)

I stood under the shower head, enjoying myself. Man, this shower is awesome! No wonder Heather was demanding that we win it. Totally worth nearly being eaten by a sofa. A guy could get used to this.

[click]

I almost didn't hear the shower door close and lock, they clearly were trying to be as silent as possible.

Suddenly a pair of delicate and pale hands came up from behind and gently covered my eyes.

"Guess who?"

I smirked.

"Well, Lindsay's into Cody, and Heather would _never_ be in the same room with me longer then she had to."

I could hear her stifling a giggle.

"Perhaps someone on the other team?"

"Nah, Bridgette's happy with Harold, Karin's like a sister, and Courtney. . . same as Heather. So, I'm gonna have to go with. . . A _very_ beautiful and lovely Princess."

Turning around I pulled her into a deep kiss, eliciting a satisfied moan from my Gothic lover.

When we pulled apart we left a very thin, small strand of saliva running between our lips, the water washing it away shortly after.

I grinned at the dreamy smile upon her face.

"Wow. A girl could get used to this."

I released a light chuckle.

"So, I guess you decided to take me up on my offer?"

She giggled as I pulled her closer.

"Of course, how could I turn it down?"

After a few more minutes of back and forth making out, we finally got started bathing.

Already having lathered and rinsed my body off before she joined in, I got ready to wash my hair, but was intercepted by Gwen as I reached for the shampoo.

"Gwen? What are you- mmmmn."

She was lathering and massaging my scalp, god, her hands feel so good.

"We'll trade off, I'll wash your hair, and then you can help me bathe. Deal?"

My only response was a very happy moan.

After a few minutes of her working her magic, she eventually got to rinsing. As soon as she'd finished, I turned to face her, body wash soap already in hand.

"Now, it's your turn to be pampered."

She smiled, groaning as I started lathering her shoulders, giving them a light massage. Working my way down to her breasts elicited a stronger moan and biting of the lip. I stopped for a moment, they're definitely sensitive. I also took this time to admire them.

Her breasts were beautiful, perfect round B-cups. Definitely smaller than Lindsay's "girls" but just right for Gwen. They were soft, and just as naturally pale as the rest of her, her nipples perfect sized nubs that were just a few shades darker then the rest of her skin.

At my slight hesitation, she encouraged me to continue.

"No, keep going. That felt _really_ good."

I complied, massaging her breasts for a few minutes more, slightly tweaking her perfect little nubs. But I eventually had to move on and made my way further down.

"Before I continue, let me get your back."

She complied, turning around. I began to lather her back, and massage it, immediately she began moaning in near ecstasy. I leaned toward her ear, not stopping, and whispered.

"So much stress in your back muscles, this game is really getting to you, huh?"

she groaned.

"Umm-hmm, mostly Heather, though."

I nodded, I could relate. That girl is _very_ stressful to be around.

Working my way down, my hands eventually found their way to that perfect pale peach she calls a bottom. Giving it a soapy massage got another loud moan. That is until. . .

"Eep! You enjoy that a little too much, you know that?"

I couldn't resist, it's just so pinchable.

"I don't hear you complaining either, though."

She blushed, I know she likes it.

She turned back around.

"Move along."

I grinned, giving a slight bow.

"As you wish, m'lady."

She started lather her own arms, until a moved down to her stomach.

[giggling squeal]

". . . So, you're stomach is a sensitive area, huh?"

Her eyes widened.

"Don't you dare."

I chuckled, waving off her concerns.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna do any tickling. . . for now."

I moved on, gently lathering and rubbing the legs and thighs of the goddess in my presence. God, what did I do to deserve her? Grabbing the shampoo I proceeded to give her hair the same treatment she had given mine.

"My god, you're _amazing_ with your hands."

Smiling at that, a sudden thought struck me. I wanted to make my Princess happy, pamper her, _pleasure _her.

She leaned back against my chest as she rinsed off, my hands helping from the front, and my left slowly easing it's way down, 'til it hovered over her neatly trimmed pubic region. Her breath hitched and I could tell she was biting her lip slightly.

"Kev'. . ."

I rested my chin on her left shoulder.

"I know we agreed, and I still do, that we wouldn't have sex while we're still on the show. But, I want to do this for you. I want to give you pleasure. I want to give some _release_ for your stress. . . .Please?"

She hesitated. Debated.

(Gwen's POV)

This shower has definitely been the greatest choice I could've made this morning. And now. . . he really _want's _to do this for me, doesn't he? We made a vow not to, but this wouldn't be breaking it, it wouldn't be _sex _per-say, but should be just as pleasurable.

". . . Alright. But be gentle."

I could feel the smile his face was sporting.

"!"

I then felt as the first finger went in, gently probing, if a little clumsily. It was clear he was new to this, we both were. We were both inexperienced, so this _was_, for all intents and purposes, "virgin" territory. But I'd say he was doing well, learning quickly as he went.

"mmmmn."

I moaned as he began experimenting, his right hand massaging a breast, palm rubbing and circling my nipple, sending an electric tingle through my body, and all most pushing me over the edge already as the second finger joined down below.

"Ooooh _god _Kev'! Unnnmm don't stop."

Eventually his hand got a good rhythm: In, out, in, out. After a few more passes, he added the third finger. And right when he did. . .

"Oh! God!"

His digits stroked _just_ the right spot.

"Hmm?"

He realized he found the spot as well. Stroking it a few more times. . .

"Kev'! Oh gahhhd, I-I'm cummmmingg!"

I couldn't hold it anymore and released, Kev' quickly silencing my screams with his own mouth.

"!"

After a bit I began to wind down from the orgasm, Kev' moving us under the shower stream to wash off.

"How are you feeling now?"

I managed a smile.

"I. . . wow, Kev'. That was. . . wonderful!"

His mega watt smile was my proof that I gave the right answer.

"I aim to please!"

Smiling sexily, I reached for his "tool", but he stopped me. Why?

"I don't need any pleasure, Gwen. This was about _you, _maybe some other time we can do that, but I just wanted to make _you_ happy. Pleasing you makes _me_ happy."

I had to fight to hold back tears of happiness. He's so sweet, and good to me.

"What did I ever do to get someone as sweet as you?"

He smiled a genuinely happy smile.

"You helped me, and accepted me."

We pulled each other into a passionate kiss, nothing else mattered in the world at that moment. Not the show. Not the money. Not even our anger towards Heather was present for that moment.

As we separated, the world finally came back into focus.

[knock! knock!]

"Hey! Come on already, you two aren't the _only_ ones here who want to take a kinky shower, you know!"

Both of us turned back to each other after Lindsay's shout.

". . . Heh."

The dam broke and we both broke down, laughing. Maybe we _had_ spent just _a little_ too long in the shower.


End file.
